<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Старший брат by bfcure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977419">Старший брат</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure'>bfcure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Птицы на проводе [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sarah Jane Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Phone Calls &amp; Telephones, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29977419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Люку нравится роль старшего брата.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Smith &amp; Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith &amp; Sky Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Птицы на проводе [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203473</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Старший брат</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Люк звонил домой каждую пятницу. По собственной инициативе: он скучал по Саре Джейн, Клайду и Рани. Кроме того, теперь он был старшим братом, и эта роль ему очень нравилась. Поэтому по средам он и Скай оккупировали телефон и болтали обо всём на свете.</p>
<p>Люку смешно и стыдно вспоминать, как он ревновал и всем видом пытался показать: «Сара Джейн — только моя мама». Ведь они со Скай были похожи: их обоих создали, чтобы причинить вред другим живым существам, и они оба отказались становиться оружием.</p>
<p>«Чтобы сделать это, требуется большое мужество», — как-то сказала Сара Джейн, и Люк верил: им со Скай есть, чем гордиться.</p>
<p>Сейчас девочка жаловалась ему, что отправится в школу лишь в следующем году.</p>
<p>— Пока я занимаюсь с мистером Смитом и гуляю в саду. На улицу мне одной выходить не разрешают. Скучно.</p>
<p>— Зато потом, в школе, тебе буде легче, — утешил её Люк. — В свой первый день там я чувствовал себя таким дураком…</p>
<p>— Не может быть! — воскликнула Скай. — Ты же умный!</p>
<p>— Ум не поможет, если не умеешь общаться с людьми. Так что мама права: стоит немного подождать. И ты найдёшь друзей… — Люк чуть не произнёс «твоего возраста», но проблема заключалась в том, что для них двоих возраст был понятием весьма относительным. Люк выглядел как подросток, Скай — как девочка лет семи-восьми, по сути же они являлись наивными детьми, недавно появившимися на свет. — В общем, друзей не таких взрослых, как Клайд и Рани.</p>
<p>Скай рассмеялась.</p>
<p>— Не помешало бы. Клайд и Рани — они хорошие, правда, но иногда они смотрят друг на друга…</p>
<p>— Как будто больше никого в мире не существует, — с улыбкой закончил Люк. — Да уж, неловкая ситуация. — На мгновение он посерьёзнел. — Ты же знаешь, что можешь позвонить мне в любой момент, верно? Я всегда отвечу.</p>
<p>— Я помню. — Скай вздохнула. — Меня зовёт мистер Смит. Урок этикета.</p>
<p>— Удачи, обезьянка. Люблю тебя.</p>
<p>— Я тоже. Пока!</p>
<p>Да, ревновать Сару Джейн к Скай было глупо. Тем более что ничего не изменилось. Сара Джейн по-прежнему чутко угадывала настроение Люка. И, когда он однажды вечером упомянул, что Мария давно ему не пишет, а на его письма отвечает односложно и сухо, утром она примчалась в Лондон и повела его в кафе-мороженое.</p>
<p>— Думаешь, она тебя забыла? — спросила Сара Джейн после того, как им принесли заказ — ванильный пломбир с шоколадной крошкой.</p>
<p>— Нет. Наши приключения невозможно забыть, — сказал Люк. — Просто… в Америке у неё новые друзья и своя жизнь. Я ей больше не нужен. Это больно, мама.</p>
<p>Сара Джейн притянула его к себе, взъерошила волосы.</p>
<p>— Терять тех, кого любишь, всегда больно. — Она с самого начала поняла, что Люк был в Марию влюблён. Совсем по-детски, но тем не менее. — Люди встречаются, сближаются, растут вместе… И в прямом смысле, и переносном. Иногда случается, что у них перестают совпадать интересы. Это нужно просто пережить. Звучит банально, я знаю. Время, может, и не лечит, но боль пройдёт, обещаю.</p>
<p>— Правда?</p>
<p>— Правда.</p>
<p>— Жаль, что Скай осталась дома.</p>
<p>— А тебе хотелось бы, чтобы она была здесь?</p>
<p>— Очень. Она классная.</p>
<p>Сара Джейн посмотрела на него с такой нежностью, что у Люка защемило сердце.</p>
<p>— Тогда готовься в субботу встречать гостей. </p>
<p>— Чувак, ты пропустишь вечеринку века, — простонал Марк, сосед Люка по комнате. — Там будут все крутые девчонки. Придут ребята из футбольной команды. Шанс с ними потусоваться выпадает раз в жизни!</p>
<p>— В этом случае «оторвись» там за меня, — кавычки Люк показал пальцами. — Ко мне сестра приезжает!</p>
<p>Он и Скай два раза прокатились на колесе обозрения (восхищённый вопль девочки наверняка слышали на Марсе), съели три порции вишнёвого мороженого (Сара Джейн наблюдала за ними с некоторой тревогой) и потратили всю мелочь на кёрлинг.</p>
<p>— Лучший день моей жизни, — после объявил Люк. — Подтверди, обезьянка.</p>
<p>— Да! И у меня тоже, — радостно согласилась Скай.</p>
<p>В ноябре в голосе Сары Джейн появилась усталость, и Люку это не понравилось.</p>
<p>— С тобой всё в порядке? — допытывался он.</p>
<p>— Всё хорошо, милый. Просто голова болит. Наверное, из-за того, что погода меняется…</p>
<p>Люк написал Клайду и Рани.</p>
<p>«У Сары Джейн вышла большая статья про местный завод и те горы пластика, которые они сваливают, где попало. Мэр стоит на ушах», — ответил Клайд.</p>
<p>«Мы проследим, чтобы она больше отдыхала, — заверила Рани. — Директор завода оказался обычным негодяем, а жаль».</p>
<p>На душе у Люка всё равно было неспокойно. Ничего. На рождественские каникулы он поедет домой и лично убедится, что тревожиться не о чем. А пока следовало подумать о том, что он подарит младшей сестрёнке. Ведь подарок от старшего брата должен быть очень и очень крутым.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>